Stic.man (rapper)
Khnum Muata ”STIC” Ibomu or Clayton Gavin, better known as stic.man, is an American emcee, activist and author known for his work as one half of the political hip-hop duo dead prez History Clayton Gavin was born in the rural unincorporated community of Shadeville, Florida in 1974. He studied at James S. Rickards and Wakulla High Schools. In 1990, while in the 10th grade at Wakulla, Gavin was prevented from performing a rap song entitled "Black As I Can Get" for a Black History Month assembly. The incident prompted students to boycott classes following the assembly and lead to a picket of the school joined by parents. Following a diagnosis of gout when he was 21, stic.man stopped drinking and smoking, started practicing Jeet Kune Do and began following a vegan diet. stic.man formed the hip-hop duo dead prez with M-1 after the two met at Florida A&M University. After a chance meeting with Brand Nubian's Lord Jamar at a Brooklyn block party, the two signed a recording deal with Loud Records, which in 2000 released Let's Get Free. The pair went on to release RBG: Revolutionary But Gangsta in 2004. stic.man was arrested at a Crown Heights photo shoot in 2003 after refusing to show identification to police officers. He and two others were arrested again at the O'Hare International Airport in 2004 for refusing to take off their headphones prior to takeoff. In 2006 stic.man wrote two books. The first, entitled Warrior Names from Afrika, is a compilation of African warrior names and their meanings. His second book, The Art of Emceeing, is a 112-page resource that offers a step-by-step instructional guide on how to emcee, unique tips on voice healing and vocal health practices, and an explanation on many aspects of the hip hop industry, including terminology, styles, and business dealings. stic.man collaborated with Young Noble from Outlawz on their Soldier 2 Soldier album the same year. stic.man also maintains Boss Up, Inc., an Atlanta-based music and entertainment company that offers information, music, and gear that reflects a sense of self-determination, creative consciousness, and entrepreneurship. More recently stic.man has produced "Sly Fox", "Untitled" and "We're Not Alone" on Nas' album Untitled. He has also rapped on other artist's albums, such as Bizarre's Hannicap Circus. He is also featured on the song Angels & Demons on Immortal Technique's The Martyr mixtape, along with dead prez counterpart M-1. Personal life Khnum ”STIC” Ibomu has a son and is married to nutritionist and author Afya Ibomu. He currently resides in Atlanta with his wife and son. Solo albums * Soldier 2 Soldier (2006) (with Young Noble) * Manhood (2007) * The Workout (2011) Film appearances Ibomu appears in the 2008 film The Black Candle, directed by M.K. Asante, Jr. and narrated by Maya Angelou. Biography * The Art of Emceeing: An Easy to Follow Step-By-Step Guide for the Aspiring Hip Hop Artist. Atlanta, GA: Boss Up. 2005. ISBN 9780977009206. * Warrior Names from Afrika. 2006. Links * stic.man facebook * Official website See Also * Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:Dead Prez Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Tallahassee Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Shadeville, Florida Category:Rappers in Shadeville, Florida Category:Facebook Category:1975 births